La nouvelle
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Edward entend les pensées des autres à la cafétéria au sujet d'une nouvelle élève. Il ressent bientôt pour elle une fascination... meurtrière.


**Titre :** La nouvelle.**  
Auteur :** Katel Belacqua.**  
Fandom :** Twilight (premier livre, Twilight/Fascination).  
**Disclaimer :** Stephenie Meyer est l'auteur de cette saga, et elle a fait bien des heureux (et heureuses) depuis le premier tome !**  
Perso et Pairing :** Edward, Bella, des lycéens dans le décor.  
**Rating :** M (pour pulsions violentes).**  
Genre :** Angst.  
**Thème :** de la communauté LJ "31 jours", 01 septembre 2009, Fascination. Non publié.**  
Nombre de mots :** 607 mots.  
**Note de l'auteur :** Je n'ai pas lu le manuscrit de _Midnight Sun_, le _Twilight_ version Edward, donc je ne peux prétendre à l'exactitude… Mais j'avais envie de montrer que la fascination, ça peut être une pulsion meurtrière, également.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La nouvelle

Edward n'y aurait certainement pas prêté attention si plusieurs personnes à la cafétéria n'avaient pas pensé à la même personne. Or c'était devenu une habitude chez lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter, et ce pour deux raisons : d'une part parce qu'il y était contraint, il captait les autres au point d'être capable de déchiffrer les pensées les plus intimes de chacun, à condition de se concentrer un peu, et d'autre part, il était en proie à la curiosité. Les humains étaient fascinants de par leur complexité et leur hypocrisie. Le lycée était le reflet de la société de demain, et ce n'était pas franchement joli. Si les professeurs savaient le dixième de ce que leurs élèves disaient d'eux, ils en auraient une syncope (1). Et même entre eux, les adolescents étaient impitoyables. Edward se considérait peut-être comme un monstre derrière son visage innocent, mais il était loin d'être le seul. Seulement, lui, il avait pleinement conscience de ses capacités.

Aujourd'hui, le lycée était en effervescence car il se passait quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Pas un crime crapuleux, une affaire sordide ou des rumeurs croustillantes qui mettraient à mal la réputation de l'établissement, non, un prétexte bien plus innocent. La communauté restreinte de Forks comptait un membre supplémentaire. Pour ces hypocrites d'élèves, c'était une proie fraîche pour leurs méchants tours. Une victime toute désignée car totalement innocente. Elle pourrait être leur camarade, leur amie, leur petite amie même. Un visage inconnu dans un cercle fermé qui voyait les mêmes têtes depuis des années, vous parlez d'un événement !

La nouvelle. Isabella. Non, Bella, rectifia-t-il avec un mince sourire. Quelques-uns de ses condisciples faisaient référence au diminutif. Elle ne devait pas aimer son prénom. Normal, elle n'avait rien d'une « Isabelle ». Ou d'une « Belle ». Elle était même plutôt ordinaire. Les cheveux d'un brun banal, un visage quelconque… Son manque évident de goût en matière de vêtements exprimait une personnalité tout aussi dénuée d'intérêt. Elle était quelqu'un qui tentait par tous les moyens possibles de devenir transparente. Raté, il ne fallait pas venir dans une si petite ville pour ça.

Edward l'aurait totalement oubliée, laissée se fondre dans la masse de lycéens, un visage parmi tant d'autres, mais il ne le put. Il était intéressé malgré lui.

Tout d'abord, il ne sentait rien émaner d'elle. Aucune pensée. Rien, strictement rien. Une première. Ce n'était pas rassurant, la preuve que même son don était faillible, qu'il n'était pas un surhomme, mais davantage un vide sidéral. Il _savait_ qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose. Personne ne pouvait ne pas penser. Particulièrement quand on était seule face à des inconnus. Elle devait forcément penser mais il ne percevait rien. Effrayant et déroutant.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire, c'était que Edward n'était animé que par un unique sentiment : la haine. Il désirait plus que tout déchiqueter la chair de son cou, ce cou blanc, délicat, comme celui d'un cygne qui n'avait pas encore dévoilé son plumage immaculé. Faire couler le sang et le boire, le boire jusqu'à plus soif, même quand le corps aurait fini de tressauter sous lui. Il avait besoin de son sang comme jamais il n'avait eu besoin d'air. L'idée de la tuer le mettait dans un état quasi euphorique. Il voulait sa mort.

Un frisson le parcourut tandis qu'il dardait la nouvelle de son regard gorgé de haine et de pulsions sanguinaires. Il ressentait une fascination morbide envers elle. C'était dangereux. Très dangereux. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour éviter de la déchiqueter en pleine cafétéria, devant une centaine de témoins : il décida de fuir.

F I N

(1) : Mais si les élèves savaient ce que les professeurs disent d'eux dans leur dos ou à la maison, ils ne seraient pas contents non plus ! (jette un œil en coin à son prof de père)


End file.
